Silent Waters
by emiliaairheart
Summary: Juvia has always been a special girl. But when her worsening condition, which has left her with more questions than answers, reaches its breaking point, it is more obvious than ever. In search of a cure, or at least peace of mind, Juvia, Gray, and a small group of their closest friends head out on the cross-country adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

"First things first, I'm going to need you to put on some underwear," I sigh, throwing the wadded up fabric at his face.

"What? How'd that get there?" Gray mudders, confusion spread across his face. I can't help but laugh when he looks like that - I know he doesn't mean to take off all his clothes, it's just a thing that happens due to his childhood. No one really knows why, but I can't judge him. I can only tease playfully, and make him laugh with me.

"Just put them on already!" I giggle, walking back over to him with a set of clothing, fresh out of the laundry. "And this too. We're leaving soon!"

"Relax Juvia, we still have some time." He reached around the fabric to grab my lower back instead, pulling me into him and planting a small kiss on the side of me neck. As badly as I'd love to give in, I know I can't, and instead spin away from him and push his pants back into his chest.

"Not that much time, love. Now get on your clothes so we can get going!" I hear him mumble something about his zipper from behind me. "Relax. The sooner we get going, the sooner we get home, and finish what you just started."

"Alright Juvie, let's go to Fairy Tail!"

Neither of us has been in the past two years. Of course, we've been keeping in contact with our friends, but ever since graduation we've been far too busy to actually make time to visit. We still hold the bar in high esteem, and occasionally go in for a drink or two.

"Hey babe, what are you thinking about?" Gray asks, obviously realizing that something was up. He squeezes my hand in reassurance. "Is it happening again?"

"Not this time, don't worry about me. I was just thinking about the past few years," I tell him, even though I know he won't believe me. It's been this way for the past two years, and I don't blame him. Sometimes my sudden silence isn't a false alarm.

"If it's happening again you know you can tell me…" He starts to slow down, pulling me to look at him.

"And if it was you know I would. I tell you everything, you know this."

"I know, but I still worry about you. It's because I love you." With that, he pulls me into his chest and kisses the top of my head.

"Gray w-"

"No. The guild can wait. I just want to hold my Juvia for a little while longer, okay?"

The clouds begin to transform from black to a light silver, while the setting sun shines through in dim beams of pink.

"The sky is so beautiful when you're happy baby," Gray whispers lovingly into my ear and twirls my newly dyed hair. "Are you okay to go now?"

"Of course!" I slip my hand back into his and pull him along towards the hall, which is just coming into view. It's hard to miss, really. After the last set of repairs, it was seriously upgraded and is now easily the most breathtaking building in the ancient city.

I take a deep breath at the doors and prepare myself for the emotions that will come with seeing all my dearest friends at once. We'd been planning this reunion for months now, and everyone had found a way out to our beloved hangout from before we had to grow up.

"C'mon. It's time. We've all had to wait long enough," Gray says seriously, taking my waist in his arm. Together, we push through the massive double doors and into the building.

"Juvia! Gray!" Lucy is the first one to meet us at the doors, which isn't surprising. We'd stayed the closest this entire time, through attending the same university and never leaving the city. She and Natsu might as well be our neighbors too.

"Hey guys, long time, no see!" Natsu calls from across the bar, "what's it been? Three days?"

We share a laugh before heading over to the bar to get a couple drinks and start our night.

"Hey, Cana! What are you doing behind the bar? It's unlike you to miss out on an opportunity to drink with the rest of us!" Gray teases.

"What can I say? I'm a changed woman," she proudly states, handing us our drinks.

I can't help but gasp in disbelief at such a statement from my alcoholic friend. I'm so shocked that I don't even know if I should be happy for her.

"Nah, jokes. You should have seen your face Juvia! Mira has just been working double time and Bacchus and I figured we'd give her a night off, right babe?" The end of her sentence is obviously directed at the man standing beside her, who I only know from stories.

"She means that she decided, I'd love to be getting to know the rest of you! My name's Bacchus, it's nice to meet you," he says with a smile, and puts out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Gray replies, putting his out to meet before letting it find my back again.

"Yes for sure, I've heard so much about you!" I gush to the man in front of me and watch as he turns to my friend with a devilish grin. "Now if you don't mind, we're going to go see everyone else."

As I pull Gray with me I giggle at Cana, who I can only imagine is as red as a tomato as she deflects Bacchus' jokes. I had to do it, for old times sake.

"That wasn't very nice," Gray laughs, "but then again, I wouldn't expect anything less. After all, she would have done the exact same."

It's then that Mira, Fairy Tail's second in command, stands atop a table and shouts to the busy room, "can I have your attention please!"

This is followed by the clinking of drinks and a chorus of shouting.

"Now if everyone could sit down in one of the booths, it's time for us all to catch up, wouldn't you say?"

. . .

What do you guys think? This is my first fanfic, so I would absolutely love some reviews. I'm still getting into the swing of things, but I have some ideas which I can't wait to write about! I'm planning on doing weekly or biweekly updates, for now, depending on how many people read and like what I'm doing here.

Talk to you soon! Xoxo Emy


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It's then that Mira, Fairy Tail's second in command, stands atop a table and shouts to the busy room, "can I have your attention please!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This is followed by the clinking of drinks and a chorus of shouting./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now if everyone could sit down in one of the booths, it's time for us all to catch up, wouldn't you say?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". . ./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We sit positioned in a circle, and one at a time give odd retellings of the past two years. Although it feels like an elementary school ice breaking game, I don't mind. If anything, it's nice to be back listening to everybody chatter. Watching the group of friends and new faces which fill the small bar, taking up almost every seat, I realize how much we've changed since graduation, only two years ago. On the way here two years felt like a lifetime, but now it feels like only a day's gone by since we were sixteen, entering Fairy Tail for the first time. I guess that what they say is true - time sure does fly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I listen to the retellings of my friends' lives happily, taking care to memorize the ones I didn't already know until the circle arrives at my table. After what could have been an awkward silence, Gajeel decides to go first, picking up Levy and throwing her over his shoulder, as if to prove he still can./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shrimp and I are living in Crocus now, which is quite a drive away let me tell you. She's still super smart and has upped her reading to three novels a day. I, on the other hand, still don't read-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes you do!" she giggles, catching him off guard enough that he puts her down to hide his blush, an expression which rarely crosses his face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She's lying. I'm a rockstar, and rockstars don't have time for that uselessness."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everyone boos him away, until Laxus, of all people, points out that he actually heard his song on the radio, but refuses to announce whether it was any good or not./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I stop listening as much, giving my mind some time to relax until they make their way around to us. I manage to catch that Jellal got out of prison early on good behavior, and is now working to build his life back up with Erza, while they both attend school in Margaret Town. Once Natsu and Lucy begin to speak I don't even bother, since I already know about almost every second of their life./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Next thing I know it's Gray and I's turn to share. I decide to start us off, but just as I go to speak I'm at a loss for words, and my head refuses to begin to cooperate again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, Juvia and her beloved are-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm stopped by Gray, who looks at me, his eyes full of fear. "Is everything okay Juvie? You're talking all funny again…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""As I was saying, Juvia and Gray-sama are…" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I stop myself, this time, unsure of what I'm to do, and the situation in front of me. As I look around the room, my friends face start to go blurry and I can feel myself slipping further and further away from reality. I open my mouth, but no words come out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It's happening again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before me is a body of water. It is still and reaches as far as the eye can see. That's not saying much, due to the thick layer of fog which hangs only feet away, and blurs the line between where the overcast sky ends and the murky depths begin. It is impossible to see anything but black waters, which resemble stone. They are peaceful, and I have no desire to ruin that peace./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Instead, I sit on the worn dock which I've grown so accustomed to, careful not to catch my skin on the exposed wood, which is still sharp, despite the rot which has overtaken the thin beams. As always, I watch the water and listen to the sounds of the forest behind me, which has grown into a wall of greenery, and try to stop questioning why the water has not been disturbed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I will myself to be still, as should you child./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I continue to listen to the forest, and let it lull me into a dreamless sleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Juvia?" Gray's soft voice wakes me from my slumber. "Baby? Are you back with us now?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes," I mumble into my pillow, lazily rolling over to get a better view of his face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Were you visiting the water again?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mhmm…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And how was it today?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It was dark. The skies were overcast, and there was so much fog that Juvia couldn't see more than five feet away. Even though Juvia - I know all I would have seen is water Juv - I think," I explain, being careful to speak slow enough that I won't stutter through my words./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We're going to talk about it later, okay darling? But for now, our friends want to see you. They're awfully worried."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I've worried my friends yet again. I can't help but feel a crushing weight on my heart, but remind myself that I need to get my shit together. I need to save face and assure them that I'm okay. I refuse to be the reason they can't live happy lives. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Making my way through the hallway I hear laughter ringing through the house - a sound which helps me to remove myself from my negative thoughts. Clinging onto the man in front of me, we stop in the living room to greet the people in our house, who happen to be Gajeel and Levy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Levy speaks first, "Juvia! Oh my goodness, it's so relieving to see you awake!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, it's been hours since we drove you home," Gajeel adds, looking at me and then back down to a book. Levy mustn't have been lying when she said that he's caught on to her ways./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They refused to leave once we got here, and swore that they had to stay awake until they could see for themselves that you're fine," Gray explains, pulling me out from my hiding spot and flashing a smile at the couple sitting on our couch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I have the best friends a girl could ask for," I gush, not daring to continue and risk the waterworks which threaten to flow. Instead, I simply embrace Levy when she comes over for a much-needed hug. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The others are worried about you too you know," she whispers into my ear before she lets go, "I know it's late, but you should probably call them to let them know you'll be okay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gray obviously overheard, because he quickly grabs his phone out of his pocket. "I'm going to call Natsu and Erza, and have them pass the word. Why don't you three talk while I'm away? You can let them know what's going on Juvia."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I let myself fall onto the couch beside the two, who I quickly breeze through the past two years, starting with the day I decided to see a psychiatrist about how I'd always speak in the third person and have bouts of complete obsession. I explain how although therapy went well, and fixed those two initial issues, about a year ago the disassociation and vivid hallucinations began, and obviously aren't as easy to stop./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait, so you mean while you were asleep you were hallucinating?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She just explained! She wasn't asleep dummy. She was dissociating."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry, I'm not as smart as you shrimp." I stifle a laugh at my friend's mockery, which sounds like more of a compliment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Levy finally decides to clarify for her boyfriend, "She wasn't actually sleeping. Not at first at least. Instead, she was in a state where she was neither here nor gone, and was seeing things that don't actually exist. Is that right Juvia?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, sorta," I reply, amazed that she got as much of it as she possibly could right the first try. But that's Levy for you. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I don't bother to tell her that the water exists, and what I'm experiencing is more of a vivid memory than anything else. Not now at least - not while the doctors tell me I must be wrong. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". . ./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"How was that? I wanted to sort of explain what's going on before I dive into the actual story (which will be starting in the next chapter, if not the one after) so bear with me! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.08px; white-space: pre-wrap;"And to the guest who reviewed my work - thank you! It meant the world to me to see that someone enjoys what I'm writing./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 22.08px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Until next time. Xoxo Emy/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
